Unveiled News
by American Fantasy
Summary: Ben visits Emily to tell her that he plans to propose to Abigail but along the way he also unveils a secret his mother has been hiding from him. Set after BOS


**A/N: Decided I needed to write something new so I whipped up this one off story for you all. Ends kind of abrubtly because I wrote this early in the morning but anyway I hope you enjoy it :) **

* * *

It was a sunny spring afternoon when Ben decided it was about time to a catch up with his mother. He admitted disappointingly to himself that he didn't seem to find enough time to visit her often with all the press and business that goes with the discovery of Cibola. Emily herself had been busy in more ways than one with her teachings at the University of Maryland and her cataloging and translation of the artifacts found in their recent escapade which unveiled the long lost city of gold. She also had been stirring up her love life again with a steamy romance with her ex-husband, Patrick. Though trying to keep it a secret was somewhat of a mission as everyone but them seemed to know already, but dumbfoundingly they were unaware of this.

On this particular spring day Ben had only one thing on his mind and who better to seek approval and to some extent advice from but his mom. As he pulled up to her driveway and looked out at her large stone house that sent an inviting aura about it with the colorful display of flowers decorating the brim of the white picket fence. Something about going to visit his mother's house always seemed so warm and pleasant as though it was the safest house on the planet. He hoped out of his car and took off his shades to capture the true color and light of his surroundings and walked to the front door where he gave the sturdy wooden door a firm knock.

Almost instantly Emily answered the door and greeted Ben elatedly, "Benjamin! What a surprise" she pulled him into a huge hug in the door frame.

"Hi mom, yeah sorry I should have called first" he said still hugging her.

"Oh nonsense, come in" she invited him through breaking the hug.

"Are you busy?"

"No not today I was just catching up with a few papers but that can wait" she called out briskly leading the way into the living room, he noticed how cheery her tone and what more her outward attitude and appearance was. Something definitely was going on there.

She sat down on the couch and Ben sat opposite her. "So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Nothing really, I just stopped by to see how you are going, can't a son do that every now and then."

"Benjamin…" she toyed in a motherly way knowing there was more to his visit than just a 'hi'.

He scratched at his neck nervously; there was no way of hiding anything from his mother she could obviously read him far too well.

"I'll tell you soon, but first how have you been?"

"Not bad, I can't complain, work is keeping me busy not to mention Cibola and…" she paused very briefly realizing she was just about to spill a very tight nit secret, well so she thought. "Just other stuff" she quickly covered it up and changed the subject to avoid any prying.

"Did you want some coffee I just boiled the kettle?" she stood up heading off to the kitchen quickly not waiting on Ben's reply.

"I'd love one; I'll help you" he began to stand up but Emily stopped him before he could leave the couch.

"No, no sweetheart I've got it you just stay there" she replied politely slipping into the kitchen.

Doing as he was told Ben sat back further in the couch looking around the room that was immaculately clean and in order. He studied the couch and noticed that something was a little off and so he lifted off a cushion that seemed lopsided and found tucked behind it and wedged between the cushions was a man's long plaid shirt that only he could recognize as being his fathers. He tried not to put too much thought into how his shirt got there but suddenly he felt rather uncomfortable on that couch and repositioned himself on it tucking the shirt back where he had found it as though nothing had happened. At least now his suspicions were confirmed as the evidence was now blatantly obvious.

He heard rustling coming from the kitchen and Emily returned with two steaming mugs and handed one to her son. Once she sat down the two of them took a sip of their hot content and held it warmly in their hands musing in silence for a moment before Ben broke the ice noticing her gaze around the room obviously thinking about something else or _someone_ else.

"Mom I think it's time to stop pretending."

She snapped back to focus. "Pretending about what dear?" she sounded innocent but looked guilty at her coffee mug. "About…"he was about to blurt it out but thought it might be a touchy subject so he should probably draw it out gently.

"Are you and dad back together?" his voice was sincere as he said it with all honesty and curiosity.

Emily took a moment to gather what Ben had just said taking a moment to reply looking at the shirt he pulled out from the couch as evidence of their late night fornication the night before.

She rested her forehead in her hand for a minute then slid her fingers down her face then to her lap as she nervously fondled with her fingers.

"Yes…okay we are" she sighed, her secret was exposed, she looked guiltily at him and a bit embarrassed as she saw the shirt he held in his fingers that had been unruly logged in the couch, "I just didn't want to tell you because-"

Ben cut her off before she could say anymore; "I think it's wonderful" he smiled.

"Really?" she piped up, surprised and shocked by his remark.

"Yeah I do but I have to admit that we _all_ already know..."

"All of you?"

"Even Riley."

"Ohhh…" _Fail ._She bit her lip.

"Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" Ben asked with inquisitiveness as to why she had closeted up such amazing news.

She shrugged not even knowing the answer herself, "I don't know…I guess because we didn't exactly part on…amicable terms." She thought back remembering the countless number of arguments surrounding their impending divorce those 32 years ago. "You were just a kid then and I know it wasn't easy on you when we broke up. I guess it's just hard for me to see you as all grown up now." She looked proudly at him though somehow saddened by just how much he had grown.

"Mom I'll always be your kid" he assured her.

"Too right you will" she laughed, glad that everything was now out in the open.

"I think this is really good because I was worried before, dad has been I think a bit lonely, but lately he seems more lively than a spring chicken and I think you were too." He added carefully.

"Me? No I was fine" She waved it off.

He gave her a look and she caved, "Some of the time..."

"Well now that that's all clear now, I actually have some news of my own."

Emily leaned in eager know.

"I'm going to propose to Abigail."

"Oh sweetheart!" she cheered getting up to sit next to him on the couch hugging him and getting closer to him; she wanted to hear all the details.

Ben laughed at her enthusiasm, "I take it you approve then."

"Of course! Abigail is a gem. She's the daughter I never had."

Ben smirked at her, "And why is that?" questioning his only-child status.

Emily picked up her coffee and took a sip her eyes peeping surreptitiously over the brim, "Oh… You were more than enough to handle" she joked light heartedly. Abigail certainly was going to be in for a treat.


End file.
